1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to faucets which control the mixing of hot and cold water. More particularly, the invention relates to faucets of the foregoing type wherein a movable disk is both rotated and directed in a linear manner over a stationary disk by an operating spindle. In addition, the invention relates to a cartridge with at least one additional port which can be used for various applications.
2. Prior Art
There are problems with certain mixing valves which utilize movable and stationary disks (e.g. ceramic disks) in applications which relate to the use of water filtration systems. Prior art arrangements of these faucets and four port mixing valves (e.g. cartridges) appear to suffer from common disadvantages such as (a) cartridges are bulky and large. (b) cartridges require additional space and are specific to one unique application. (c) cartridges require numerous additional components. (d) they are more expensive to manufacture due to larger exterior components. (e) cartridges have small flow area at control surface interface of the additional filtration water communication port. (f) cartridges have rotatable activation at faucet handle. Control surface refers to where a movable control disk and a fixed control disk form a seal plane for mixing.
Also, alternate cartridge designs that are used for water filtration applications require 5 port cartridges. Such a cartridge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,699 by Yoav Granot. The aforementioned patent employs small overlap area at the control surface interface of the diverting opening. Also, the large 5 port cartridge activates filter water mode by handle rotation, which is perhaps less than an intuitive approach.
Other large and bulky cartridge designs do activate filter water by pushing downwards on a faucet handle as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,151 by David L. Bowers et al. While this cartridge design has the convenience of downward activation, and the cartridge requires one less flow line when compared to the cartridge described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,699 by Yoav Granot, the cartridge is complex, bulky and can only be used on very specific valve seats.
Furthermore, The cartridge described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,151 by David L. Bowers et al defines disk members having defined therebetween a mixing chamber and a diverting cavity. Such arrangements result in limiting surface area for the overlapping cavity and results in more geometry restrictions on the underside of such movable control disks.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:                (a) to provide a cartridge with a downward activation with reference to the faucet handle and a diverting fluid stream        (b) to provide a 4 port cartridge that can be used in filtration applications        (c) to provide a more conventional shaped 4 port cartridge        (d) to provide a 4 port cartridge requires a few additional components when compared to existing 3 port cartridges that are quite common        (e) to provide a cartridge that can be used to send water to a displacement type chiller that dispenses chilled, filtered or unfiltered cold water        (f) to provide a cartridge that can send a momentary or long duration pressure signal to control an appliance or mechanism        (g) to provide a cartridge that can vent a pressure buildup in order to control an appliance or mechanism        
Further objects and advantages are to provide a compact cartridge that may be suitable for applications that dispense hot or chilled water in kitchens.